In the preparation of integrated circuit modules, the integrated circuit semiconductor chip such as a silicon or polycrystalline silicon chip is attached or bonded to a substrate containing the required circuitry. Presently, the semiconductor chips are bonded to the substrates by employing various solder compositions. One of the main concerns with the use of solder is the tendency of the solder joints or bonds to crack due to thermal cycling and corrosion by atmospheric contaminants. Although the problem of cracking has been minimized by providing sealant coatings to hermetically seal the chip and bond from the atmosphere, cracking due to fatigue from thermal cycling (i.e. expansion and contraction due to temperature changes) still occurs to some extent. The solder bonds are rigid and the amount of expansion and contraction which occurs in the solder bonds differ from the amount of expansion and contraction due to thermal cycling which occurs on the chips and/or substrates. Moreover, stress is placed on the solder bonds due to thermal cycling because of the difference in the degree of expansion and contraction between the semiconductor and supporting substrate.